


December 5th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: BFFs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 5th

Munching away YooChun stuffed one potato chip after the other into his mouth, washing them down with a glass of coke or a sip on his beer bottle whilst staring onto the screen of JaeJoong's TV where a woman was screaming hysterically at the sight of a sharp knife.

A sigh to his left let him drift his eyes away from the bloody scene and focus them onto his friend lying flat on his belly on the bed with his knees bent and feet hanging in the air not that far from his face. YooChun frowned. “Don't shove your feet up my nose,” he muttered and shoved them aside.

JaeJoong struggled onto his knees and turned around. “I can lie the way I want. This is still my apartment,” he complained and sat down next to YooChun after all and grabbed a bottle of beer.

“My, aren't you the most cheerful person I have ever met,” YooChun retorted sarcastically and shrugged over JaeJoong stretching out his tongue at him. He watched his friend returning his attention to his smart phone. “Seriously? You ignore your best friend serving you your weekly dose of horror movies because of writing indecent messages with Mr. who-must-not-be-named?”

JaeJoong's head shot up at that. “Since when are you calling YunHo-yah not by his name?” he asked confused with a raised brow. YooChun folded his arms before his chest. “Today is my day, did you forget? You promised to spent time with me,” he whined and pouted like a little child. JaeJoong laughed heartily. “I'm sorry, Chun. He just promised to message me when he arrived at his parents.”

YooChun couldn't deny that he noticed the worried tune and furrowed his eyebrows, “Didn't he leave early in the morning?” A nod. “And he didn't answer yet even though he must have arrived at least three hours ago.” A pout graced full lips and black strands swayed lightly when JaeJoong answered in the negative.

“What are you doing?” JaeJoong asked when YooChun grabbed his smart phone and dialled YunHo's number. YooChun didn't answer. Instead he persistently rang YunHo's phone and gave the older a piece of his mind for letting his best friend leave worried behind once he finally picked up. JaeJoong laughed heartily in the background, wiped away his tears and had to hold his breath when he consoled his flustered lover over the phone who simply had forgotten to call when he was overrun by his relatives.


End file.
